


Name of the Game

by recycledmedia



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you make me talk <br/>And you make me feel <br/>And you make me show <br/>What I'm trying to conceal <br/>If I trust in you, would you let me down? <br/>Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you? <br/>Could you feel the same way too? <br/>I wanna know...... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> The many 'games' being played during the episode 'Eclipse'.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-4LgJ4LbZo

This vid was completed in 2003 and can be found on our 1st compilation and our 1st Due South only compilation. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
